That Meeting
by agerazoides
Summary: Di stasiun kereta bawah tanah, temukan aku. For #BrilliantWords : Rainbow dengan prompt yellow - city subways. RnR?


Disclaimer : Vocaloid doesn't belong to me. I only own this fiction.

**That Meeting**

By Arune Rosenheim

Happy reading~

.

Kaito memijit keningnya. Pening. Bingung. Ragu. Semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam benaknya. Sementara itu, seorang perempuan muda bersurai merah muda duduk dengan tenang, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan.

Perempuan itu baru saja mengaku sebagai perempuan dari masa depan. Perempuan itu juga berkata bahwa ia berhutang budi besar pada Kaito. Dan ia bersikeras ingin menceritakan segalanya, segala hal yang akan mereka alami di masa depan.

Kaito menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya,"Jadi …."

"Um?" Perempuan itu memandang Kaito dengan gumaman tak jelas. Kaito balas memandang,"Jadi, silahkan bercerita, nona Luka. Ceritakan pengalaman masa depanmu itu."

Perempuan yang dipanggil Luka itu mengangguk. Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di stasiun kereta bawah tanah itu, Luka—yang mengaku sebagai perempuan dari masa depan—memulai ceritanya,"Aku dan kau bertemu di stasiun ini."

"Ya, lalu?" Kaito berusaha menjawab dengan santai meski ia tak sepenuhnya percaya. Luka melanjutkan,"Aku hampir jatuh ke rel. Kau menahan tanganku sehingga aku selamat. Oleh karena itu aku berkata—aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Aku berterimakasih padamu. Setelah itu, aku menyebutkan namaku dan kau juga menyebutkan namamu."

"Uhm."

"Tapi setelah itu, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu lagi. Sekitar dua tahun kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu. Kita bertemu lagi, dan banyak hal yang aku ketahui darimu. Kau berkata bahwa kau sangat mencintai kota ini. Kau mengajakku berkeliling kota. Kita … sangat bahagia. Kita akan sangat bahagia."

Kaito mengangguk ragu,"Kau benar bahwa aku sangat mencintai kota ini. Tapi … apakah aku bisa benar-benar percaya pada ceritamu?"

"Namamu Shion Kaito. Kau mahasiswa jurusan astronomi. Kau sangat menyukai kota ini, terutama di malam hari. Kau suka melihat dari balkon, karena akan terlihat ribuan lampu kota yang bagimu terlihat seperti bintang. Tapi keindahan gemerlap lampu takkan sebanding dengan gemerlap bintang asli. Rasi favoritmu _Pegasus_. Kau juga suka bulan. Kau paling menyukai bulan separuh. Kau—"

"Cukup," Kaito menghentikan perkataan Luka. Ia begitu tercengang karena setiap yang dikatakan Luka adalah realita. Padahal Kaito yakin—ia belum pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini sebelumnya. Ah, tapi mungkin dia hanya seorang _stalker _atau seseorang yang menemukan data dirinya di suatu tempat.

Tapi … memang di mana Kaito pernah menulis seluruh data tentang hal kesukaan dirinya itu?

Seingat Kaito tidak pernah. Ya, tidak pernah.

"Nona Luka, jika kau memang berasal dari masa depan, dengan apa kau pergi ke sini?" tanya Kaito—berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan skeptis dalam hatinya. Luka menjawab,"Dengan mesin waktu. Mesin waktu memang sangat langka penggunaannya, tapi aku beruntung. Kaito, aku serius. Kau mungkin tidak percaya, bukan?"

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk percaya," bantah Kaito,"dan untuk apa kau ke sini, menceritakan semua hal yang katamu akan aku alami?"

Luka terdiam sejenak,"Karena … karena di suatu hari nanti …."

"Ya?"

"Kita hanya bisa bersama selama tiga hari. Kaito … kau tahu di mana aku menemukanmu nanti? Aku menemukanmu sebagai pasien ayahku. Maaf, mungkin ini memang kejam, tapi sisa umurmu memang tinggal dua tahun lagi."

"Ap-apa?"

Sebenarnya Kaito sudah tahu. Dokter sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa mungkin usianya tinggal dua tahun lagi. Tapi … seingat Kaito, selain dia sendiri, dokter, dan keluarganya, tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan penyakitnya juga tak banyak yang mengetahui.

"Kaito, pada akhirnya, kita memiliki penyesalan yang sama. Kita ingin kebersamaan kita lebih lama. Aku dan kau—sama-sama menyia-nyiakan dua tahun tanpa mencari satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya … kebersamaan kita hanya tiga hari."

Kaito ingin telinganya tuli untuk saat ini. Namun ucapan Luka masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tiba-tiba Luka berdiri,"Maafkan aku, tapi waktuku sudah habis. Aku harus pergi. Oh iya, saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku mengenakan syal kuning. Segera temukan aku," dan tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Luka melangkahkan kakinya ke arah seberkas cahaya. Anehnya, tak ada seorang pun—selain Kaito—yang menyadari kejadian itu.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Luka menghilang.

Masih terpana, Kaito segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Ia terus berjalan sampai tiba-tiba suatu bayangan kuning berkelebat di sampingnya.

Syal. Syal kuning itu.

"Ahh!"

Srett … secara refleks, tangan Kaito meraih tangan pemilik syal kuning itu, kemudian menariknya. Tepat setelah itu, sebuah kereta meluncur cepat. Jika Kaito terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin gadis ini—

Dia—syal kuning, rambut merah jambu ….

"Te-terimakasih banyak telah menyelamatkanku!" ia membungkuk penuh hormat. Kaito masih terpaku. Jadi … benar-benar … gadis itu tidak bohong?

"Namaku Megurine Luka."

Tangan gadis itu telah terulur di depannya. Kaito tersenyum. Ia sudah memiliki petunjuk apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, bahkan untuk dua tahun ke depan. Agar mereka tidak memiliki penyesalan yang sama.

"Aku Shion Kaito."

**_Owari_**

**A/N :**

Saya datang lagi dengan fic untuk #BrilliantWords : Rainbow dengan prompt Yellow – city subways. Mungkin agak melenceng dari tema. Dan mungkin juga, penyelenggara sampai bosan melihat saya.

Akhir kata, review? No flame please!


End file.
